Transformers girl from the stars!
by Warcraftaddiction
Summary: this is a fanfiction of the movie but this was the only category Amaya is a girl from the stars who hates the people from her planet, Bumblebee's an Autobot from across the galexy, when Amaya is saved and raised, what will happen when they go to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers

Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers! Wish I did, but I don't :'( anyways back to Warcraft!

BEFORE THE WARS

Before the war between the Disepticon and the Autobots there world was peaceful, and exploration of other planets was for understanding of the galaxy.

The Autobot Bumblebee was on an away mission to another planet.

Bumblebee was a yellow Autobot, his metal feet made a loud clang as they touched the new planets sandy dying outer crust, and he searched for any signs of life.

This planet was dry, very dry, so dry that any water would evaporate before even touching ground.

Eventually he came to a small corner of the deserted planet where there was a small village that had no more then 50 people.

The village was also dying from a water shortage, from what he could see, all they had left was a small muddy puddle at its center. Bumblebee kept his distance, of about 5 miles, from the village so not to scare them from what was left of what they had. There was nothing he could do and he knew it, there wasn't much water on his planet either seeing as they where robots and didn't need much, and they would all die before they even made it that far, as well as they wouldn't all fit in what he had to take them in.

Instead he walked around it still 5 miles away. As he walked he spotted something in the distance, it was a yellowish color, with green and black mixed in.

It wasn't that far away so he wandered over, clanging as he went, he knelt over the thing that was lying there half covered in the sandy ground. It was a small girl beaten and unconscious, her blonde hair covered her small body, she had a necklace that glowed and swirled of purple, she had a small sack of water around her waist but she was still dying. She looked from what he had learned from other planets to be about 2 years of age; her tanned skin was almost burnt.

Bumblebee thought about it for a moment.

This child had enough water to make it to his planet, where with the little water they had she would have enough to survive as long as she needed.

But seeing as she was wounded badly she might not make it that far. But if he left now and flew fast she might make it to his planet where she could get help.

He had to try.

There was just enough room for her small frame as Bumblebees body shifted, screeched, and made clunking sounds as it changed into a shape compatible for space travel. Then he left, with less noise then he did changing, he felt some sorrow for the dying people he had to leave behind but he knew at least he was trying by saving the small girl. Planets, stars, suns, moons, and crater dust passed them on the journey home. Going as fast as he could it wasn't long before they where there, he landed with a bang and a crash as dust off the space where you were to land exploded into the air making it hard to see.

Many Autobots rushed out from all around cheering and welcoming his safe return home.

As bumblebee changed back to his Autobot form, everyone fell silent, as they noticed the small thing in his hand.

Optimus Prime the most respected Autobot on their world stepped forward, as Bumblebee listened carefully to know if the girl was still breathing.

Optimus Prime was a blue and red Autobot. He looked at Bumblebee then looked at the girl.

"Optimus she is badly hurt, and-" Bumblebee was cut off as Optimus put his hand up telling him to say nothing.

Optimus took the girl from Bumblebee and walked away from the crowd into a small place where they could not be seen.

"Is she fixable?" Bumblebee question worried.

"Yes, but why did you being her here? You where asked to investigate ONLY" Optimus sighed as he said this and Bumblebee looked down as he explained.

"The planet was dying and everyone with it, we did not have enough water to save them all but this one was left by her people and I felt I had to help, she had enough water to get here and we have enough for her to live. She's different then the other I saw there, I know it." Bumble explained sadly.

"You know you shouldn't have brought her here, but I will try to understand, lets make her live again. We will start there, what happens after that is up to her" Optimus looked at the girl the started to work.

Weeks went by, Bumblebee sat next to her, he made sure she had water, and even gave the girl a name, Amaya. Finally after a month of waiting Amaya woke from her unconscious daze, it was only for a few minutes but it told Bumblebee and Optimus that within the next few hours she would wake again and be fine. When she woke the first thing she saw was Bumblebee staring at her, she sat up quickly, tried to scream, but nothing came out seeing as she didn't know how to talk, and fell back once again unconscious.

-------------------------------------

Woot! hope you enjoyd this is my first story i ever put on paper! (or typed on document) comments!? questions?! i'll try to get back to you! until then BWA HA HA you must wait for the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

100,000 YEARS LATER

Disclaimer- i do not own transformers!!!

'Its bin many years since that day Bumble saved me, I am Amaya most of the things that happened on my planet I don't know, and I know nothing of what happened to the people who lived or live there. But I hate them.

All I know is that when I was 2 they banished me, because I was different, they banished me because I have a necklace that opens and closes around me forming a metal ball that I command. A metal ball that can never be penetrated, it's a blue purple color, and looks like a puzzle or a maze. I also have many more powers I don't know about, they lay dormant inside of me, until I need them.'

Amaya threw her fists at the side of her necklace barrier and screamed. "Optimus! I have to PEE! Cant we stop somewhere?!"

Optimus prime rolled his eyes as he was stuck looking after Amaya for it was his turn to carry her.

Optimus ran his metal hand over the ball and press on some of the peaces, he was typing in a code, the code he put in sprayed foggy gas into the ball.

Amaya screamed. "Optimus You Basterd When We Land I'm Gonna-" she slowly got quieter as she slipped into a deep sleep from the gas.

Optimus smiled, Amaya was quiet at last.

15 MORE YEARS

2 DAYS EIRLER.

Sam Witwicky, a high school student, who's father promised him a car if he got an A on his school project. After trying to sell his great, great, great grandfathers ancient things to his class mates he convinces his teacher to give him and A. When his father takes him to get a car, instead of the shiny new one Sam wanted, his dad takes him to an old rusty 'USED CAR' lot. Sam finding what he thinks is an old racing car; he immediately wants it, not knowing its Bumblebee. Sam takes home Mikaele Banes from the beach and makes another date with her. On the second date strange things happen when Sams and Mikaele in his new car, and it ends up them finding out Bumblebees an Autobot as Bumblebee sends the signal calling for Optimus and the others to land…

PRESENT DAY

As the Autobots and the Decepticons land all across the earth there is a big disturbance among the humans. After a short time all the Autobots finally find each other on earth and gather around the terrified Sam and Mikaele. Optimus prime spoke slowly and he introduced his comrades.

"Are you Sam Witwicky?" All Sam could do was nod. "Good listen carefully, we are the Autobots, This is Jazz" Jazz crossed his arms as Optimus pointed to him, a silver Autobot that had changed out of the form of a Modified Pontiac Solstice. "This is Ironhide" Ironhide waved as Optimus pointed at him. Ironhide was a blue, gray color and was a Modified GMC Topkick 6500. "And this is Bumblebee, Bumblebee is your garden, his communicator was damaged and until jazz fixes it he will be talking through the car stereo" Bumblebee played bits of music that had the words he wanted on them in the end he said "nice to meet you".

Sam and Mikaele looked around at the four Autobots, Sam stopped on Bumblebee. "S-so why are you h-here?" Sam stumbled shocked.

Optimus looked at Sam. "We need your help; you have the key to saving the universe"

Optimus went on telling of the Autobots and the Decepticons war, and how Sam's great, great, great grandfather's glasses held the map, that was engraved into them when his grandfather found Megatron frozen under the ice and had accidentally turned his navigation systems on, it held the map to finding the cube with ultimate power inside of it.

Optimus stopped. "You have the glasses don't you?" Sam didn't have to think about it for very long. "W-well yeah of course I do, I-I mean not on my right now there at my house-"

Optimus paused. "We must get them. Hurry!"

Sam and Mikaele get into Bumblebee after he and the others turned in to cars again, and they rushed off to Sams house to find Sams grandfathers glasses.

-----------------------------------------------------

-stickes out tongue- aaaaand now you get ot wait! now you get to wait! nah nah nah bo bo! -overly shakes butt at i walk away- YEAH! -does super hero pose-


End file.
